


We Stand by You

by Rainbow_Titan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (even if I kind of liked how it turned out), Another hella old story thing I tried to do, Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, Gen, Hetalia, I just wanted more works on here so I dug up this piece of garbage, I'm so sorry, Reader-Insert, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Titan/pseuds/Rainbow_Titan
Summary: No matter how he behaved throughout the year there were always several specific dates that Alfred's cheerful demeanor would vanish. Sometimes he would try to put on a brave face and smile but his eyes would always reflect a deep sadness and a lingering pain of memories from years past. It was never difficult for you to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small 9-11 Hetalia blurb that I wrote a very, very long time ago because I had the itch to write _something_.  
>  Again, this was written in 2012. So it's hella old and I just wanted to have more works here. So I thought it'd be okay to add an oldie that I kind of liked while I work on other things.

Time passes ever so quickly as far as a country is concerned. Alfred was not an exception even if he enjoyed living in the moment and cherished the present to the utmost that he could. Every day was a bright and beautiful new day in his eyes. Yes, the economy was not looking its best but deep down in his heart he had no true, long lasting, worries. As the land of Liberty and Justice he knew they would come out on top where the sun would shine down upon the land and its citizens. Trials were always presented to a country and its people and Alfred knew things would be okay so long as there was someone out there that still believed in him—The United States of America.

 

But no matter how he behaved throughout the year there were always several specific dates that Alfred's cheerful demeanor would vanish. Sometimes he would try to put on a brave face and smile but his eyes would always reflect a deep sadness and a lingering pain of memories from years past. It was never difficult for you to see. These feelings were never easy for Alfred to hide and he wouldn't dare try to smother them because he'd never betray his heart like that, even if he didn't want others to see that dour face as he was haunted by sadness the dates often reminded him of. 

 

Today was one of those days.

 

Every year on September 11th, you would find Alfred out at Ground Zero early in the morning among the masses that would gather in remembrance of what had happened years ago. There Alfred would place flowers and watch as others paid tribute to those who were lost—Loved ones, neighbors, fellow coworkers, the person they had met that very day but never got to see again. This was a ritual for him to partake in every year upon this date and you never failed to find him here at Ground Zero come rain or shine.

 

As the crowds began to thin, Alfred moved off to find a more secluded space. The place he'd found was a park that was virtually empty as it was the middle of the workday morning, and this worked perfectly for him because he felt a desire to be alone. Even if the event happened eleven years ago it was still very fresh in his mind and it still hurt to this day. The pain of such a loss to one's country took time to dull but it would never go away. The tragedy that had happened was a sharp blow to his heart and there was always a throbbing reminder upon the day every year. 

 

_Alfred…_ You thought as you approached. All this time you had been watching from a respectful distance, wanting to let Alfred mourn and pay his respects in a semblance of privacy. But the moment the tears began to run down his face, you could no longer keep your distance. It was too much to see him like this. Yes, Alfred was your friend and the Fatherland. Whenever he was in such pain like this it was almost as if he was calling out to you. Whenever he called out, this need to be by his side would suddenly well up from deep inside, prompting you to go forth in whatever way you could; whether it was to be, literally, by his side, call him, or whatever means it took to show your support. Even if that meant stopping what you were doing to look at the flag and say the Pledge of Allegiance. 

 

"Alfred," You spoke gently, stopping just before him and though he did not look up, he was aware of your presence. It was noted by the way he kept his head down but wiped at his eyes quickly. "I'm here." You told him as you knelt in front of him, taking one of his hands into your own. 

 

"It hurts, ____." Alfred murmured, blue eyes glancing to you through the fringe of blond hair. "No matter how much time passes, it hurts." It felt almost like yesterday to Alfred when the tragedy struck. Time flowed differently for countries and as a human you knew it would take the country time to fully heal from what had happened even if the memory would never vanish. No, one would never forget the events of that day nor how hard the country and citizens as a whole worked together. That day they had been truly united and the support from other countries was incredible. Sometimes Alfred just needed to be reminded that even though it was a great tragedy, it wasn't the end of the world and he wasn't alone. 

 

"Hey," You said as he squeezed your hands and looked up to you as you spoke. "Come on, I've got something to show you." Carefully you tugged Alfred to his feet and walked off down the park sidewalk, holding his hand and giving it the occasional squeeze as Alfred wiped at his eyes once more. Even though he was still weeping, you knew he was glad to have you there by his side. But you weren't the only one here by his side. "Take a look here." 

 

When Alfred lifted his gaze, it was met with the sight of many people; people from New York and all over the world who had come to commemorate 9-11 and pay their respects. Among those people were some other familiar faces that Alfred was able to pick out easily. There was Arthur standing towards the front dressed in his best along with Francis and Matthew. Of course those were the first three he was able to pick out among the citizens before his vision was blurred by hot tears, but there were others. 

 

"Through the ups and downs, the big and the little, the good times and the bad," You spoke looking up at him, seeing how tears were in his eyes once more but a smile upon his lips. "We're here for you. Always and forever."


End file.
